Nobody's Fault
by linkletter7
Summary: GrissomWillows centric fic.. my first fic ever... please be gentle and review. Basically, it is another one of those alcohol and consequences fics... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I have nothing to do with CSI, CBS, Zukier, Bruckheimer or any of the actors on the television show CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. I am merely a fan. Oh, and I have No idea what a "beta" is, other than knowing that it is another name for a Siamese Fighting Fish. Hope you enjoy…. This is my first fic ever… (You have been forewarned).

Title: Nobody's Fault

Author: J. Linkletter (linkletter7)

Rated R for language and sexual situations. 2005

Summary: I am really, really bad at summaries… so…umm, read ahead and find out for yourself?

This story will be posted in (hopefully) five sections and those sections will actually have an appropriate summary attached. Please Review (that way I'll know if the story sucks and I should quit while I am ahead…lol.)…

_**Nobody's Fault**_

_-Chapter One-_

'Oh, _how_ do you get yourself into these messes?' She asked herself as she approached the break-room with a vengeance. As she swung around the corner, she could see that the team was all there. All except for the one person she was looking for.

Already having checked his office, she poked her strawberry-blond head in through the glass door where her fellow co-workers were gathered.

"Hey," says a much frazzled Catherine Willows, "have any of you seen Grissom?"

"Nope."

"Nunh-uh."

"Sorry."

"Me neither," pipes the youngest member of the team, "but, you might want to check the Microscopy Lab." Shrugging his shoulders with a playful smile on his lips for the beauty in front of him, Greg Sanders adds "It's where I saw him last."

"Thanks, Greg."

With a wink and a nod Greg sends her off with an ever charming, "Anytime sexy lady!"

Shaking their heads, Sara, Nick, and Warrick do all they can not to laugh at the young lab-rat.

"Oh, Greggo!" said Sara as Nick laughed "Man, you got it bad!" Warrick just couldn't stop shaking his head as he said "Hey, let me put it this way… OUT. OF. YOUR. LEAGUE. !" By now all four team-members were all giggles until Nick had to ask "Ya'll think somethin's wrong with Cath? I mean, she did seem kinda preoccupied."

"Now that you mention it… she called me Greg."

Sara thought for a second. "Now, why do you think that she would do that lab-rat?" She asked looking over a Greg just in time to see him lower his gaze sheepishly. "Yeah," replied Warrick, "it is your name after all."

Looking up from the microscope he had in front of him, Gil Grissom grimaced at the faint sound of heels clicking against the linoleum getting louder and louder. As the sound got closer and the fast pace of the clicking heels slowed, he knew that something was up. He just didn't know what it was.

As Catherine approached the Microscopy Lab, she started to lose her confidence. Spying Grissom, however, seemed to make her angrier than she was before… '_after all, it is all his fault… right_?' Noticing that he was alone Catherine took a deep breath, stepped inside the lab, locked the door, and swung around to meet his questioning gaze.

"Cath?" a very confused Grissom asked.

"Don't!" She replied pointing her index finger at the man before her with what could be called a '_Don't-Fuck-With-Me_' look. Pacing to and fro, Catherine abruptly stopped short, five feet before the man she was after. Sighing, in what appeared to be defeat, she mumbled "Oh my God, Gil Grissom… you know… sometimes I really hate you… no, wait… I loathe you, you son of a bitch!"

He knew that she had said something that he really should have been paying attention to, but he only realized it when he made out the last part of her mumbled rant '"_I loath you, you son of a bitch!" _What was that supposed to mean?'

"What are you talking about, Cath? You aren't making any sense at all. What is the matter with you tonight?" A still confused Grissom asked his best friend and partner of almost twenty years. As his eyes neared the microscope before him, it took all of 0.64 seconds until the wrath of Catherine Willows exploded.

"You son of a bitch! This is all your fault, Grissom. How could you let this happen, to me of all people? What am I going to do? What are _we_ going to do?"

Catherine finished raving like a lunatic and stared at the man in question, her deep blue eyes pleading with him to say something. Dropping her head for a moment, she lifted her eyes to the one person that she could truly talk to. Still with no response, the silence was beginning to eat away at her. Snapping again, she glared at Grissom . . . "Gil? Hello? Say something, say anything dammit! You know, I am seriously starting to get really pissed at you!"

Staring intently into her blue-green eyes he asked "Catherine. What are you raving about?"

"Oh. No. You had better pray to God that you did not just ask me that question Gil Grissom."

"Cath, I honestly haven't the slightest clue."

'_You can say that again'_ she thought to herself, her features softening in the slightest. "O.K.," she started, "Do you remember the night everyone went out for Sara's birthday?"

"Things are a little fuzzy, but yes, why?"

"You just have to make things harder don't you?" she sighed exasperatedly. "Tell me what you remember, Gil."

"What? Why?"

"Please, Gil. Just tell me." She pleaded with him.

"I don't know how it will help, but... ummm, alright."

To be continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one of **_Nobody's Fault_.**

Author: J. Linkletter (linkletter7)

Summary: Chapter one was basically just a set up for the story, which (hopefully) will be finished after exams (Yay! University!). This one centers on the "team" taking Sara out for her 34th birthday…. What Grissom "remembers" of it anyway…

Rating: R for language.

_**Nobody's Fault**_

_-Chapter 2-_

It was the 16th of September, otherwise known as the 34th birthday of one CSI: Sara Sidle. After a long night, the entire graveyard crew decided to take the young, single woman out for her birthday. All of them could benefit from drowning their sorrows tonight. Especially after the case they just finished. A young mother, only 24 years old decided that she didn't want to be a mother anymore, let alone be married to a man 11 years her senior. So, bounding her 2 children with blankets, she buckled them into their car seats, put a lead pipe between the gas paddle and the steering wheel and sent her car careening over a cliff. Then she went home, made a nice casserole for her dear husband and laced it with a few extra spices. That same night, the young woman slit her wrists while she was having a nice, relaxing bubble bath.

Everyone thought that it was the husband, since he was the only one still alive at the time of the murder/suicide investigation. However, he proved them wrong as he dropped dead in the interrogation room. It was later proven that the husband had been poisoned by a generic brand of rat poison by his wife and had died due to massive internal bleeding.

Sometime that evening, Greg had decided that everyone had been very successful at drowning their sorrows. As he looked around the booth he noticed that Nick and Warrick were having a good time trying to do a "Century", Catherine and Grissom were practically mauling one another on the dance floor and he and Sara were simply having a good 'ole time.

"86 Man, 86" Nick coaxed Warrick along as he downed his 87th shot of Jack. "Come on… man, don't make me say it!"

"Say what?" piped in a very inebriated Catherine Willows as she and Gil had returned to the booth after the previous song ended.

"Why did you have to ask that?" groaned Greg. "Oh…" Nick started,

". . . Here's to brother Warrick,  
Brother Warrick, brother Warrick,  
Here's to brother Warrick,  
May he chug-a-lug.

He's happy, he's jolly,  
He's fucked-up by golly,  
Here's to brother Warrick,  
May he chug-a-lug."

As Warrick grimaced for what seemed to be the umpteenth time this evening, he shuddered as he heard the rest of the group, sans Grissom, beginning to chant…

"So drink motherfucker,  
Drink motherfucker,  
Drink motherfucker,  
Drink motherfucker,  
Here's to brother Warrick,   
May he chug-a-lug.

Chug, Chug, Chug, motherfucker chug!"

Cheers erupted all around the table as Warrick shot back his 86th whiskey shot of the night. Not a much as five minutes later, Warrick was running off to the bathroom, followed closely by Nick.

Looking at her watch, Sara realized that it was way past one and the bar would be closing shortly. Not only that, the sight of Catherine and Gil hanging off of one another was enough to make her sick. Sometimes she wished that she could be more like Catherine. Smart, beautiful, and lucky as …

As the DJ announced last call for the bar the gang realized that it was really late and Greg managed to drag Nick and Warrick with him. The three took a cab home seeing as how they all lived in a close range to each other. Sara, looking over at Gil and Catherine decided to bite the bullet and drag them into a cab with her. After all, it was her birthday and if this was the only way that she was going to get close to the man she loved then she could suffer through the insufferable and insatiable Catherine Willows.

"So, Sara… how was your party tonight? Did you get the chance to unwind from everything?" Gil asked as he tilted his neck towards her as Catherine attacked him. '_Oh, God Cath, you have no idea what you are doing to me…' _

"Wow. I am surprised that you can actually concentrate Grissom with that vampire sucking for all she is worth." Sara snidely replied.

Hearing the comment only made Catherine want to prove a point to the so called Birthday Girl. _'We'll just see how she likes this one…' _ Catherine leans forward to the cabbie, making sure to brace herself on Gil's thigh. "Could you drop off the young lady first? You see, the old guy and I aren't going in the same direction. We're going to go to his townhouse in Henderson if you don't mind."

"Sure, no prob there Mrs." Replied the cab driver.

"And that's as far as I remember Cath, I swear to you. I can recall nothing after Sara was dropped off at her apartment building." said a still confused Grissom. "Think you could fill me in?" he asked.

"Alright, but if it happens again, you are soooo going to pay!" Catherine responded pointing her index finger in his face.

To be continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok… so you remember the cab ride. Well, the cabbie dropped Sara off at her door and then turned the cab around and drove us to your place. You know… I really hate that you don't remember… I mean, I didn't at first either, but really Gil, I mean… come on. How can you not remember?"

"Well, it's not my fault Cath. I haven't had that much to drink in years!" Gil replied raising his hands in the air as if giving up. She went on… "You could have stopped, you know. No one was forcing you to drink, Gil."

Gil shrugged, motioning for her to continue.

"Alright… well on the way to your condo," "Townhouse." Gil corrected. ".. ok, townhouse. Well, anyway. On the way to your townhouse we..umm… we kept making out, so much so that the cabbie kept looking at us in the rear-view mirror. When we arrived at your townhouse, I paid the cab driver and you practically dragged me towards the door… any of this making sense to you?"

"A little," Gil replied "go on."

Rolling her eyes, Catherine sighs, thinking back to that night. The one night that would change her… no their… lives forever.

"_Here you go," She said to the driver "keep the change."_

"_Thanks. You two have a good night." The cab driver replies, winking at them in the process, as he drives away._

_Staring into her blue-green eyes, Gil sees so many things reflected in her eyes and all he can say is "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful." Grabbing her hand Gil all but drags Catherine to the door of his townhouse, pinning her against it as he attacks the sensitive spot behind her left ear. Hearing her moans of pleasure, he presses himself into her inviting body letting her feel the effect she has on him. "Mmm, Cath… grab the keys from my pocket… I…" Gil begins as his lips continue down the side of her neck, placing open mouth kisses on her freckled shoulders "… inside Cath… hurry." _

_Catherine fishes the keys out of Gil's pocket, letting her hand linger a little longer that she really should have in his condition. Letting her turn and put the key in the hole, Gil pressed himself against her back and continued kissing her from behind. _

_As they stumbled their way inside of his townhouse, Gil couldn't resist the urge to taste her. He pushed her against the inside of the front door, lifting her up so that her legs were around his hips and her face was inched from his. He kissed her passionately, leaving the both of them breathless. "Now, Gil." Catherine moans. "I want to feel you inside of me right now."_

"_Mmmm, Gil moans into her neck as he picks her up and takes her into his living room. Sitting down on the chair with Catherine around his waist, straddling him, Gil looked into her eyes as he began to lift her shirt over her head. "Catherine?" he asks as he is about to pull her top over her head. "Yes," is all she says as she rips all of the buttons off of Gil's shirt. _

_Gil picked her up off of the chair as he stood. Standing in front of Gil, Catherine placed her hands on his shoulders and removed what was left of his shirt as Gil divested Catherine of the rest of her clothing. "Purple lace." Gil said as he pushed the straps of her bra off her shoulders._

"_You're beautiful. I just want to…" Gil began as Catherine stood before him in nothing but a smile. "Now, Gil… I want you now. Bedroom…" Catherine said as he suddenly felt a draft. Gil stepped out of his slacks and boxers, picked Catherine up into his arms, and carried her to his bedroom. Laying her crossways on his king sized bed; he crawled in between her opened legs. 'Just for him,' he thought as he kissed her sweet mouth. "Are you sure, Cath?" Gil asked. He just had to be sure, because if she didn't want this as much as he did…_

"_No regrets, Gil… I want to forget where I end and you begin… I want you, Gil." Catherine breathed as she felt Gil fill her like no one had ever filled her before._

"We had sex, Gil... wonderful, passionate, fulfilling sex." Catherine all but shouted at him in the microscopy lab. "Now, tell me you don't remember…"

"I thought that it was a dream. I never thought that I could do that to you… over and over and over again" he said as he closed the distance between them and gently placed his right hand on her waist and his left on her cheek. "What's got you so riled up? Why do you loathe me, Catherine? What did I do?" Gil asked as his lips got closer and closer to hers.

To be continued…


End file.
